random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: LIVE!!/Lightning Cup
These are the courses in Mario Kart: LIVE!!'s Lightning Cup. Courses Waluigi Arena TBA Royal Raceway 2 TBA Dinosaur Land TBA WarioWare Inc. WarioWare Inc. is a Mario Kart course based off of the WarioWare games. The course starts on a short stretch which leads inside the building. There is an S-bend afterwards, leading to a small U-turn. After the U-turn is a curve to the left which leads to the course's main gimmick, which is a room inspired by the WarioWare minigames. On every playthrough of the course, this is randomized, aside from Time Trials, and three are located around the course. After the first minigame room is an anti-gravity section with spin boosters, leading to an industrial, factory-like section of the course. This section starts with a sharp turn, which leads to a few trick ramps which break up the road. The final one has a speed boost, with another S-bend afterwards. Afterwards is the second minigame room, which behaves like the first. Once the player makes it out of that room, the player goes out to a long, section with a window to the right. This is a corkscrew until it leads back inside the factory, with a long turn with conveyor belts. After that the player is led outside onto a cannon which leads to the top of the roof. The player goes into a door down a staircase, although the side can be taken as an anti-gravity section with Boost Pads. After the staircase is the final minigame room, which afterwards, leads back outside the building to a glider ramp. The glider ramp leads to a U-turn which leads back to the starting line. The minigame rooms come with several variants. If one succeeds to make it through, they will recieve a speed boost, while failing spins out the player. They are guarded by elevator doors with a pig-based pattern on them, akin to the WarioWare games, but designed to look much less crude. The minigames are as follows. *Drift, which consits of a large turn with several speed boosts on it, akin to Wii's Luigi Circuit. To pass, the player must perform a drift on this section of the course. This is always the first minigame room on Time Trials. *Trick, which has three trick ramps with boost pads on them. The player must perform tricks on at least two of them to pass. This is always the second minigame room on time trials. *Avoid, which has an S-bend that leads to a road which has many high-speed cars moving on it. In order to pass, the player must dodge any cars which pass by, which can be done with a shortcut that leads to a glider ramp that needs a Mushroom. This is always the third minigame room on time trials. *Dodge, which has a curvy track with a large foot hovering above it. At random, the foot will stomp parts of the track, flattening any drivers beneath it, and sending others in the room into the air. To pass, the player must dodge the foot. *Hide, which takes place in 9-Volt's room. 5-Volt will appear shining light from her eyes which serve as an obstacle, although stacks of books nearby help the player hide. If the player drives into the light, they will be spun out. To pass, the player must avoid the light at all times. *Sidestep, which has arrows being shot near the player, and the player must drive to the side to avoid the arrows. To pass, the player must avoid all the arrows which land. *Pop, which has the player use trick ramps to pop balloons. If the player pops any balloons, they pass the minigame. *Chisel, which has a large marble block in the center of the course. This minigame takes place in anti-gravity, and the marble block gives spin boosts, and is chiseled when the player hits it. If the player manages to hit the statue, they pass the minigame. *Target, which has a row of item boxes that always give Boomerang Flowers, Fire Flowers, and Green Shells. The player must use their projectile to hit a target to win this minigame. The art style of all the minigames takes on a cartoonish look, akin to the WarioWare series, primarily Game & Wario. This course also has a special banner which says "WarioKart", and the logo is stylized to match the WarioWare games as well. The gears and factory objects in the background move to the music, in a similar manner to many other courses. Mushroom City Parade TBA Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: LIVE!! Category:Wario Category:Some other 7th thing.